The present invention pertains to a paint brush having supporting and prying means for adapting the brush to hang from the rim of a paint can with the bristles oriented downwardly into the can, and further for adapting the brush to provide means for prying off the lid of the can to open the can. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a paint brush having a supporting and prying member, which member includes a prying portion and a hook portion. Both portions project outwardly of the ferrule portion of the brush whereby they are adapted to receive the rim of the can between them, to contact the can and to cooperate with each other and the can for supporting the brush from the rim of the can.
The present invention further relates to an adapter member, mountable to a paint brush, for adapting the brush to provide a tool for prying open a paint can and further for adapting the brush to hang from the rim of the can with the bristles directed downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,187 to Lamoureaux discloses a painter's implement which can be used to pry off paint can lids in addition to supporting the brush on the can in such a way that excess paint will flow down into the can. The Lamoureaux device is an integral tool having an elongated handle with an enlarged head at one end thereof. The tool is provided with slightly resilient mounting ears, adjacent the enlarged head, which snap onto the can rim to support the tool upon the rim in a position with the head at a downward inclination into the interior of the can. U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,187 states that preferably, the tool is case hardened to permit the use of extensions on the handle portion as a means for prying off paint can lids. The tool is also equipped with upstanding walls which provide means for attaching a scraping member to the tool and a channel for conducting excess paint into the can.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,990 to Savi there is disclosed a brush hook for suspending a paint brush from the walls of a paint can. The hook member extends from the ferrule of the brush to support the brush substantially vertically within the can.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,407 and 2,938,224 to Hanhart and Foulkes, respectively, show paint brushes equipped with guide elements for aiding the painter in painting in more difficult areas, such as for example, around a window. The guide members also provide means for hooking the brush to the walls of the can to suspend the bristles within the paint. U.S. Pat. Nos. 888,896; 2,988,768; 3,432,875; 4,490,875; 4,553,279 and 4,629,125 also disclose hooks and various other arrangements for supporting a brush either within or along side of a paint can.